The Dormitory Virus
by Phoenyxx
Summary: [One-shot; Shounen-ai: AsuKira, DeaYzak] Kira is mad at Athrun. Athrun doesn't really know what to do and obtains help from Nicol, Dearka, and Yzak. [Major AU]


**The Dormitory Virus**

**A/N: **Ideas…running…around…too many :o

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED DESTINY.

* * *

"…" Athrun tapped his fingers impatiently against his desk top as he waited for the phone line to connect. 

…beep…beep…beep…

A frown etched his face and Athrun clutched the phone harder, _"Come on…pick up Kira."_

…beep…beep…beep…

Sighing, Athrun removed the telephone from his ear and stared at the receiver, "I guess you're not in your room right now."

He instinctively glanced at the clock, "But at 8 o' clock in the morning! Surely you're at least still curled up in bed…lazy dork…" He smiled fondly when the sudden vision of Kira tugging at his blankets, unwilling to let go as Athrun tried his best to take it floated in his mind.

…beep…beep…-click- "…Hello…?"

Athrun's misty expression drifted towards the phone, his mind numbly registering that someone was responding on the other side, "Huh?"

"…Hello?"

Quickly, he responded, "Kira!"

The boy on the other side answered groggily, "…Ath-run?" Athrun heard some background shuffling. "…Why did you call…" There was another short pause and Athrun heard a soft yawn. "-so early…?"

Athrun smiled slightly, taking a seat on his bed. "Kira, it's nearly 8:30 am…"

"…"

"Kira?"

"…"

"Kirr-rra!" sighed Athrun. "Wake up. Don't fall asleep on me…"

"Hrrmm…Well…I was up all night…"

Athrun started, "What were you doing?"

"Well…talking to you till 1 am…" Athrun heard the soft footsteps and the scraping of a chair on the other side of the line. "And then…"

"And then what?"

"…laptop…computer. I was rendering a few pictures for photography class…"

"Kira," spoke Athrun in a tired tone. "Stop over-expending yourself…"

"I know…I know…"

He heard the background start-up tune to Kira's computer, pausing, before speaking, "It's Saturday today…"

"…Mmhmm…a Saturday which I could have slept in on…" He heard the vague clicks of Kira's mouse.

"Well then, are you free?"

"I suppose so…if you don't count the date with my essay, then yes."

Athrun shook his head with slight exasperation, "Want to go the zoo? I forgot to ask you yesterday night."

"Mmm…"

"…" Athrun waited for a response.

"…"

"Kira…?"

"…'I hate you'," Kira paused. "Athrun, did you send me this e-mail?"

"What?" Athrun frowned.

"It's sent from your e-mail account…"

Athrun heard the click of Kira's mouse before speaking, "There must be some mistake then because I-"

"FUCKING BLOODY HELL!"

Emerald eyes widened, "…Kira…?"

"Damnit…Athrun…" Kira's muffled voice wasn't able to hide his evident distress. "We'll have to talk later…"

The line disconnected.

Athrun jerked the phone away from his ear, a downright shocked expression on his face. "What just…happened there?"

Quickly, Athrun redialed in Kira's number, trying to get a hold of him again, but the line was tied up. "What the hell is going on?"

He tried again. Nothing.

He hung the phone back on to its cradle and unceremoniously laid back on his bed. His mind was racing through the conversation he just had with his boyfriend.

"…8:30 am…all-nighter…Saturday…zoo…e-mail…the e-mail!" Athrun's eyes lit up. "The 'I hate you' e-mail…but I didn't send him anything like that…"

He turned to his side, looking at his roommate's empty, but neat, bed, "Yet, he said it came from _my_ e-mail account…a hacker maybe?"

"Hmmm…but why to Kira? Why go to such extents as hacking into my e-mail account just to send an e-mail to Kira?" He blinked a few times, staring at the cream ceiling before swearing a few profanities and running out of his dorm room.

_"Shit…Kira might think it really WAS from me…and maybe…whatever was in the e-mail was made incriminating against me. Meaning…whatever was on the e-mail might have triggered the hate plus angry mode in Kira. Otherwise, why would he hang up on me like that? Crap! Lousy Saturday mornings…"_

He ran down the tiled hallway, scaling down a flight of stairs, rushing past a few perplexed juniors, and dodging his English professor, before stopping in front of Kira's dorm room.

He hesitated slightly, summing up in his head what to say, before knocking on the door. "Kira?"

There wasn't a response. This time, he knocked a bit more urgently, "Kira, if you can hear me, open up."

No one answered. "Damn it." He kicked the door this time for good measure.

There was still no answer on the other side of the door. Athrun stared fruitlessly at the physical barrier between Kira and himself. "Kira…" Dejectedly, he nervously bit his lower lip. "It must be bad if he's not responding me…"

"Hey Athrun! Did Kira finally proclaim he couldn't take any more of your smothering and now locked you out in an indecent t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants?"

A long string of laughter echoed down the hallway as Athrun semi-glared at the blond leading the small, three person group.

"Dearka!" admonished Athrun's green-haired roommate, though, he could not hide the small smile on his face either.

The two girls that were walking by looked their way, giggled, and winked at an embarrassed Athrun.

Even Yzak looked quite smug, seeing the ruffled Athrun locked out of his boyfriend's room.

"So Zala, what happened?" The blond began to steer Athrun back to his room. "As we are your only three alleged friends, we have the right to know."

Startling Athrun, he had enough time to argue against Dearka, "Hey wait! I'm not done here yet!"

"Athrun, clearly Kira's not in his room, or perhaps he's disregarding you for who knows what reasons. You might as well go back to our room for something more decent to wear first other than your night clothes before running around the school looking for him," smiled Nicol.

Yzak grunted, mumbling about 'Athrun's love-scrambled brain' before leading the trio behind him to Nicol's and Athrun's shared room.

"Oi! Wait up Yzak-chan! You're walking too fast."

Eye-twitching slightly, he spun around, growling at Dearka, his face a deep rouge, "How many times have I told you _NOT _to use that honorific behind my name!"

He walked off, obviously feeling quite uncomfortable facing Nicol's and Athrun's squeaks of contained laughter.

Dearka grinned, watching Yzak's retreating back, "Damn hottie…"

"You know, you should stop doing that to him Dearka…" quirked Athrun.

"What? And spoil my fun?" Dearka paced faster to Athrun's room. "I'm still trying to get Yzak in a skirt."

Nicol sighed dramatically, "…and I have to face this everyday…"

"Heh, don't talk to yourself Nicol. It creeps us out," snorted Dearka. "Anyway, I still don't understand how you suckered Kira into doing that, lucky bastard…" He glanced at Athrun, noting his dreamy expression, "…and don't you dare go high on that memory, I don't think any of us would like to help you wipe the drool off your face."

Athrun glared at Dearka half-heartedly before being interrupted by Yzak down the hall, "Hurry up. It's not as if I have the keys to their room."

"Yes my dearest princess…" spoke Dearka slyly, leaving a blushing Yzak and two snickering.

* * *

"So is _that_ what happened?" asked Nicol again. 

Athrun nodded.

"Wait, let me get this straight. _Kira_ is angry at_ you_ for no apparent reason other than by a certain mysterious e-mail sent from your account?" asked Dearka.

An uncharacteristic chortle reached their ears.

"What's so funny?" cried out an indignant Athrun.

The platinum-haired youth smirked, "I love it when Yamato swears at you. We get to see your ass whipped."

"Yzak! Show some pity for him," stated a feigned-mortified Dearka, his grin thoroughly giving himself away.

"Guys, I think Athrun wanted our _help_," sighed Nicol, breaking in on the lovers' shared laughter.

Athrun frowned at them. They were still laughing. "This is pointless. I'm going to find him in his room."

"What, and wait for his anger to dissipate so that he would actually open the door for you?" questioned Yzak haughtily.

"But I-" Athrun started but was quickly interrupted by Nicol.

"What Yzak is trying to get at is that you should try to 'woo' him over with poetry at his door."

"I wasn't getting to that-!"

"Yzak-chan! I never knew you were such a romantic person!"

"Dearka. Shut up."

"Hey, it's a compliment," smiled Dearka at his fuming boyfriend. "Besides, this plan would work, considering Kira would have to drag Athrun into his room so as to prevent him from making a scene."

A quiet laugh, "True, true…"

"So Athrun?" asked Nicol pointedly. "Just be a total romantic. Sing or read poetry…he _is_ the...uhmm..." The russet-eyed boy flushed lightly and continued, "-submissive one after all."

"It's that obvious?" asked a blushing Athrun before he snapped at them. "Wait a second, what does _that_ have to do with anything!"

"Of course it's obvious Athrun, a.k.a. the materialized form of possessiveness," snickered Dearka at the look of pure embarrassment on Athrun's face. "Don't worry though, we don't spy on you two when you're doing naughty things to each other."

"We?...damned pervert," muttered Yzak darkly while jabbing his elbow roughly against Dearka's ribs. "Don't portray me as some kind of closet pervert."

"Hey, hey!" parried the blond. "I said we _don't _spy on them. Yzak calm down." Dearka placed a reassuring hand on top of Yzak's, trying to pacify him.

"Hn…" Yzak looked away.

Dearka sighed and while rubbing his thumb across the top of Yzak's hand, he spoke, "So?"

Coughing, trying to release some of the stifling tension, Nicol said, "Athrun should go."

Athrun said nothing and got up.

"We'll take that as a yes to the plan then?" asked Dearka, also getting up.

"Better than doing nothing about it. Besides, it will get you guys off my tail," smiled Athrun wanly.

"Hey, who says we're leaving? We're going with you as moral support." After saying so, Dearka grabbed Yzak by the hand and Nicol by the elbow and promptly dragged them both out the door.

Athrun shook his head, trailing behind them, while formulating inside his head what to say.

* * *

"Kira?" Athrun sighed and turned around to the three teens behind him. "Well?" 

"He's obviously ignoring you," pointed out Nicol.

The group of four was currently standing in front of Kira's room again, waiting for the said boy to respond and open the door for them.

"Go on Athrun. Poetry time," smiled Dearka innocently when the blue-haired youth glared at him for sparking up that idea again.

Nicol joined in, "Yeah, come on. You were the one that asked for the advice in the first place. What's the point of wasting our time thinking up of ideas when you won't use any of them?"

Outnumbered, Athrun sighed and faced the door. He cleared his throat once, then twice, trying to drag on the time. He clenched and unclenched his fist then took a deep breath in, then out. _"Is it just me, or did it just get a lot warmer in here?"_

"Hurry up Zala."

Athrun semi-glared at Yzak before facing the door again. Three people stopped to watch what the other four were doing.

"Ah…Just let him psyche himself up," smirked Dearka.

The emerald-eyes were closed when the owner of them started to speak,

"Dance my fair lover.

Your eyes of deepest violet

Twinkle like the infinite stars;

Clasped in my thoughts, brings joy and ecstasy."

Other people began to crowd around, curious, like vultures to a dead carcass rotting in broad daylight. Some of the audience members began hooting.

"Hey Athrun! Is your Kira-chan mad at you?"

"Cause if you think you can win him back like that, you might as well toss in a dinner and a movie as well."

"Damn Zala, you're so corny!"

"Your soft skin radiant in the light.

Sweet-hearted angel, love,

Fruit-kissed scent, alluring.

The tears, I've wiped away;

The happiness, I've rejoiced in."

Some of the girls in the crowd started to giggle rambunctiously; others were cooing at 'how cute this is'. Athrun's face was on fire, him being very self-conscious.

"People, calm down," came Dearka's voice.

"Oh my god! Athrun's so cute."

Someone squealed, "I would so faint if my boyfriend did that for me."

"Not to mention, be embarrassed."

Peals of laughter echoed the hallway. His last lines faltered slightly, the noise around him deafening.

"That smile, the brilliant sunshine of seven suns.

The shy kisses returned.

My heart is forfeited to you."

Athrun's head was bowed down in the misery of humiliation by his peers when he suddenly felt someone pluck at his sleeve. He turned his head slightly and was met with familiar warm eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Kira!"

The hall immediately fell silent.

Kira stared nervously at all the faces staring at him, and him alone, making him feel quite overwhelmed; he laughed unnaturally, "Why is everyone in front of my room?"

The silence was deafening as twenty people stared at Athrun, waiting for him to give his boyfriend an explanation. The said boy tried to unstick the words from his throat, but to no avail, he went mute and simply stared back.

The brown-haired youth pressed his lips together, a semi-frown forming. He was very confused. _"Have I been out for that long?"_

Yzak's voice drawled above the pressure, "Cat got your tongue, Athrun?"

Athrun, once again, glared at Yzak, but Dearka stepped in between them, not wanting to be a referee for a fight. "Chill. Come on everyone! Let's just leave these two alone to sort things out."

The crowd disbursed. Kira shuddered by the looks a few of the girls threw at him, of lust and of jealousy. And once they were alone, Athrun asked him a simple and strange question.

"What did I do to make you mad?"

Kira stared at him for a long length of time. He heard the incredulity laced in his own words when he finally spoke, "Mad? No, I'm not mad. Why should I be?"

"So you aren't mad…?"

A smile. Kira shook his head, "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Athrun…" sighed the other youth. "I'm sure."

There was relief evident on Athrun's face. "But what about this morning?"

Kira frowned slightly before waving it off, "Nothing…Just forget about it."

"Hn…? Kira, tell me."

The other pursed his lips together, "Just a virus."

"Don't tell me that the e-mail that came from my account harbored a virus," stated Athrun in a dead-panned voice.

"Fine, I won't. Though, I can tell you now that I have to redo my photography project and my project essay for biology." Kira sighed. "I went out immediately this morning to try and find an antivirus. Sorry for hanging up on you this morning."

Athrun frowned, thinking of the many ways to track down the hacker just so he could throttle and strangle him. _"Fucking little weasel…when I get my hands on that kid…I'll gut him with a dull knife over and over again…"_

"Errr…Athrun?"

The blue-haired youth snapped out of his fantastical daydream and smiled kindly at the boy that was poking his arm. "Hmmm?"

Kira stared at the boy in front of him a bit longer before shaking his head, opting he didn't want to know why Athrun was grinning so sinisterly a few seconds ago, and twirled his arm around Athrun's arm, "Let's go for a walk at the zoo."

Athrun's smile widened, "I guess our schedule won't be messed up today afterall."

* * *

And in the janitor's closet… 

"Damn, I can't hear a hot make-out session."

"You idiot! Is that why we're in here?"

"I can't believe we're locked in this closet. It's your entire fault Dearka."

"Or we can…you know Yzak…" The lecherous words hung in the air.

"Not with me in here you won't!"

There was the sound of some slight shuffling.

"Cut it out Dearka…"

"But Yzak…"

"Guys!"

Dearka and Yzak leaned close, too close for Nicol's liking.

"…Yzak…"

"Dearka…Stop."Yzak stepped on Dearka's foot on purpose but that didn't sway Dearka at all.

"Dearka! Yzak! STOP THAT!"

There was a slight pause in the activity.

"You know Nicol, we can make a hot threesome…"

"Athrun! Kira! SAVE ME!"

* * *

**End**

Poor poor Nicol…-grins- Oh, and sorry for the total raping of Yzak's and Dearka's character. Just to note, this IS my first time writing them…

God, that was a crappy poem. Oh well lol.

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Reviews are appreciated.

Good criticism is welcomed.

"Flames" are used to be contemplated on.

Spyrit


End file.
